


Out of The Shadows and Into The Light

by imherongraystairstrash



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family, Fluff, Light Angst, Other, Pack Family, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imherongraystairstrash/pseuds/imherongraystairstrash
Summary: Will Herondale defending his niece Anna Lightwood after some dumb, ignorant shadowhunter women gossip about her. There's also and Anna and Cecily scene at the end because I can't help myself when it comes to my favorite Lightwood women.
Relationships: Anna Lightwood & Christopher Lightwood, Anna Lightwood/Gabriel Lightwood, Cecily Herondale & Anna Lightwood, Cecily Herondale & Anna Lightwood & Christopher Lightwood & Gabriel Lightwood, anna lightwood & Will herondale
Kudos: 20





	Out of The Shadows and Into The Light

To say Anna was nervous was an understatement. She tried hard not to think about what other people thought, but she dreaded the moment she’d walk into the ballroom with her new clothing and hair. She knew the London Enclave would stare, and not in an admiring way. 

“Whatever they think about you, it doesn’t matter.” Cecily said, leaning across the carriage to put a hand on her daughter’s knee. “They’re opinions mean nothing to you.”

Anna pressed her lips together and nodded. 

“We don’t have to go, if you feel uncomfortable.” Gabriel said. “We could turn the carriage around and go back home. We could spend the night with Alexander and I’m sure Kit would rather finish writing his experiment procedure.”

Kit nodded at Anna supportingly.

“No, it’s alright.” Anna said, ruffling Kit’s hair. “I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Cecily asked.

Anna nodded, “One-hundred percent.”

Cecily smiled and leaned back again. Anna turned her gaze to the window watching as the streets of London zipped by. Cecily was giving Christopher her same lecture about how he was forbidden to play with fire or even set a fire, for that matter, tonight. It couldn’t be that bad, Anna thought. Why would people care about how she was dressing? It’s not as though it was any of their businesses how she lived her life. Except, she knew they would make it their businesses the moment she walked into the ballroom. Anna didn’t notice she was fidgeting with her sleeve cuff until she felt Kit grab one of hands and hold it with one of his own. Anna looked at him and he gave her a cheerful smile. She sat back and held her brother’s hand the entire way there. 

…

Anna had peeled away from her family for a moment, deciding she wanted some time to herself and walked in between the pillars surrounding the dance floor. The shadows kept her hidden enough that nobody spared her a second glance. The night hadn’t gone bad at all; gossip spread fast and most of the attendants knew of Anna’s change in appearance. Except for the occasional double take or a shadowhunter staring for a little bit too long, nothing was out of the ordinary. That is, until Anna stumbled into two women, saying her father’s name. Anna knew better than to eavesdrop, but she couldn’t help but be rooted to her spot behind a pillar. 

“Those poor Lightwoods. They seem to have the worst luck with their children.”

Anna felt herself stop breathing.

“I heard that they had their youngest so late because, after realizing how their children came out, they were desperate for a normal one.”

“I pity them, really. They cannot seem to raise children.”

Anna shut her eyes tightly. She felt her nails digging into her hands and her jaw was clenched so hard it made her teeth hurt. Her parents were of the greatest there were. They are the most wonderful, most supportive people she knew. She wished she could be even a sliver of what they were. She hated that these two women’s ignorant comments about her family were getting into her head, but the idea of causing her parents pain trumped any other rational thought. She wanted to curl up into a ball. She was expecting to be talked about negatively, but for them to say her parents were horrible at raising children, that hurt more than any words they could have thrown at her. 

“I would pity you, for having nothing better to do in your miserable lives, then discuss matters that don’t concern you in the slightest,” said a man.

No. Not just any man; that familiar voice painted a large part of her childhood. It was her uncle Will’s voice. She peeked over and looked at the women, who were blushing furiously. 

“We weren’t trying to intervene. We just felt concerned over their parenting.”

“There is nothing wrong with their parenting. This society needs more children as wonderful and intelligent as Anna and Christopher. The fact that you discourage anyone who wishes to be themselves is poor and pitiful for you.” Will continued. 

Anna didn’t hear what else he had to say. She turned back around and sat on the floor because all she could think about were her parents. How she wanted them here.

She saw her uncle’s shadow before he himself. She looked over to where he was standing, his face concerned.

He crouched down beside Anna and extended a hand. His dark blue eyes reminded her so much of her mother. “Come now, Anna. For you to hide here would be an utter waste of the most marvelous human the world has to offer.”

Anna choked on a laugh and took his hand. 

Will lifted her up and hugged her. Anna wrapped her arms around him like she’d done for years. Will was her godfather and he always spent time with her. She treasures her vivid memories of silly conversations with him. Even when she was little, and didn’t know how to speak the words she wanted to say, Will would nod along and pretend like he understood. He always understood how she was feeling. 

“Are you alright?” He asked. 

She nodded against his chest. 

“I’m sorry you had to hear that, Anna bach. Those women have no idea what they are talking about, nor should they pretend that they have an opinion on a matter that they have nothing to do with.”

Anna just hugged him tighter. 

“Gabriel and Cecily could not be more proud of you. Cecily told me just earlier today how she had no idea how she raised such phenomenal children.”

Anna smiled because Uncle Will would always be here, and if he wasn’t, Charlotte, Sophie, Tessa, Gideon or Henry would. Somebody would always be there to pick her up.

Anna was no stranger to cruel remarks; all of her aunts and uncles were judged by the Enclave, despite the fact that they saved London, and perhaps even the world, from Mortmain’s clockwork army. That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt when she hears them, though.

Will pulled away and looked into her face. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Anna nodded again. “Yes. I’m quite sure.”

Will made sure to stay with her until she was ready and walked back into the ballroom beside her. 

…

Later, Anna was sitting down at a table with Henry and Sophie. When Anna had come with Will, Sophie had smiled widely and patted the seat next to her for Anna to sit. 

“The suit looks absolutely capital on you, Anna!” Henry had said. “Suits you much better than those dresses.”

Sophie put her arm around Anna. “I couldn’t agree more.”

“Thank you.” Anna said smiling at them both. 

She looked at the ballroom floor, where James, Matthew, Christopher, Thomas and Lucie were all clumped together. Christopher and Lucie had mischievous grins on their faces and Thomas was side-eyeing them, warily. When he caught Anna watching, he replaced his grimace for a smile and nudged the others. Lucie waved enthusiastically at her and Matthew gave her a thumbs up. Anna loved the boys and Lucie so much. She couldn’t imagine the dullness in her life without their energetic and constant happiness. She was lost in thought when she felt someone squeeze her shoulder. She turned in her chair and found her mother behind her. 

Cecily looked radiant as always. She cocked her head to the side, which Anna understood as asking her to follow her.

…

Cecily sat down in the greenhouse and patted a spot on the stone bench next to her. Anna sat down.

Cecily let out a heavy breath. “Will told me what happened.”

Anna looked down at her shoes. She wished this didn’t have to happen; she wished she could have just enjoyed tonight, and not had to instead sit with her mother, sad over something she didn’t wish to be sad over. 

She felt a gentle hand lifting her chin up so that she was face to face with Cecily.

Her intense blue eyes stared into hers, and though they were serious, there was not a single drop of unkindness in them.

“People are going to try to bring you down always. They’re going to say things that will make you want to hide yourself and go back to who you were before, no matter how miserable you were. Anna, my child, what they think about you is insignificant. They have no say in how you live your life, because they are not the ones who are living it. They know nothing of what it’s like to feel the way you felt before. You are my brave and strong daughter, and when you are yourself, you shine brighter than anybody else in the wretched ballroom. Different is not a synonym for undesirable. People who are plain just try to make it seem so, because they are jealous of the fact that they will never be half as interesting. Don’t let their snide remarks ruin your happiness.” Cecily put a hand on her cheek. “When somebody tries to make you hate yourself, take that energy you would have wasted hating and turn it into love. Both love for yourself and for others. That’s how you fight it.”

Anna didn’t say anything when her mother finished; sometimes, there’s nothing to say. She felt so blessed to have Cecily as her mother that all she could do was lean against her and wrap her arms around her mother. Cecily embraced her tightly and Anna felt like nothing bad could penetrate the feeling of contentment that came with being with her mother. 

Cecily pulled away slightly and brushed a stray curl away from Anna’s temple. “Do you promise not to let them hurt you?”

“I promise.”

Cecily kissed her forehead. “That’s my daughter. Now, do you want to tell me who those miserable women were, so that I can go and verbally slap them?”

Anna laughed and shook her head. “They’re not worth it, Mam.”

Cecily smiled. “You’re right.”

Anna put her head on her mother’s shoulder and looked at the flowers in the greenhouse. They sat there for a while, enjoying each other’s company until Cecily yawned.

“Look at me, I’ve become so old that I’m tired at a quarter to 12.”

Anna chuckled. “We should leave early; nothing good ever happens at these sort of events after 12.”

“You’re right. We should leave before your brother gets restless and tries to breathe fire.”

Anna laughed again and stood up. The air was cool as they stepped out of the greenhouse and into the night. It smelled of grass and Eucalyptus trees. Anna took a deep breath in and let it spread into her lungs, encircling her body. She knew it would be a difficult road, but it was a road she must take, if she wanted to reach her true happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I usually post on Tumblr (@imherongraystairstrash) and you can request fics there as well! Stay safe and love yourself. To anybody who doesn't have a Will Herondale or a Cecily Lightwood or anybody who reminds you of your worth and beauty, I wrote this fic is for you. Never let other people's hate drive you into hiding in the darkness❤️


End file.
